Aiden Steiner
|Dernière apparition = 3 B.24 |Acteur = Max Carver |Couleur des cheveux = Brun |Couleur des yeux = Marrons |Ennemis = Jennifer Blake † Onis Nogitsune Meute de Scott (anciennement) Meute de Derek (anciennement) |Groupe =Meute Alpha (Autrefois) |Scolarité = Beacon Hills High School |Occupation(s) = Membre de la meute Alpha Essaye de rentrer dans la meute de Scott (anciennement) |Relations Sentimentales = Lydia Martin (ex-petite-amie) |Vulnérabilités = Oméga |Forces = Voltron |Faiblesses = Lié à son Frère (Ethan) |Couleur des yeux transformé = Rouge (révolu)-Bleu |Voix Française = Olivier Martret}}Aiden Jacob Steiner est un personnage de soutien de la série télévisée Teen Wolf. Il est le frère jumeau d'Ethan Steiner et le second ex-petit-ami de Lydia Martin. Lui et Ethan sont d'abord des Alphas au sein de la meute de Deucalion, avant de redevenir des Omégas et alliés reconnus de la meute de Scott McCall, un Vrai Alpha. Il est interprété par Max Carver. Biographie (D'après l'écrivain Will Wallace,) Aiden et son frère ont été mordu par un Alpha quand ils étaient petits. D'après Ethan, leur meute est entièrement composée de tueurs, tandis que lui et Aiden étaient les Omega, ou les souffre-douleurs, particulièrement pour leur Alpha tyrannique. Un beau jour, ils reçoivent la visite de Deucalion , suivi d'Ennis et Kali. Grâce à lui, ils apprennent à maîtriser la fusion "Voltron" et sont devenus des tueurs. Ils abattent d'abord tous les membres de leur meute, avant de déchiqueter leur Alpha suppliant et deviennent à leur tour des Alphas. Ils rendent grâce à Deucalion, en intégrant sa meute. Histoire Saison 3 Saison 3 A Aiden et Ethan étaient à la poursuite d'Isaac Lahey. Ils rattrapèrent la moto de Braeden et la griffèrent. L'accident de moto, provoquée par Isaac, leur permit de fusionner et d'accomplir leur mission. Malheureusement, ils reçurent une balle remplie d'Aconit jaune et furent détransformés. Ils disparurent comme des fantômes. Le lendemain, Aiden et Ethan intégèrent le lycée de Beacon Hills. Lydia voulut saisir l'un d'eux. Ils aperçurent Braeden, échappée de l'hôpital, et avaient alerté les autres alphas pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire, Deucalion inclus. Braeden fut battue. Aiden et Ethan allèrent à la bibliothèque, où se tenaient Allison et Lydia. Lydia reconnut qu'Aiden est hétérosexuel et se hâta d'aller l'approcher. Aiden échangea son numéro de téléphone avec elle. Le jour suivant, Aiden et Ethan narguèrent Isaac, avant d'entamer la course d'endurance. Ils l'emmenèrent loin du reste du groupe d'abord, puis se jetèrent sur lui pour l'achever. Scott apparut. Une bataille allait avoir lieu, mais le cri d'une élève mit cette bataille en suspension. En découvrant le cadavre de Kyle, un élève de terminale, attaché à un chêne par une laisse pour chiens autour du cou, ils se posèrent des questions. De retour au lycée, Aiden et Ethan montèrent un coup contre Isaac, pour faire croire qu'il avait frappé Ethan. Au moment des règlements de compte, Aiden était parti. Scott et Isaac montèrent à leur tour un coup contre eux ; ils découvrirent qu'ils avaient détruit leurs motos. Aiden sortit de classe et menaça Isaac. Or, Jennifer le reconnut coupable et susceptible d'être renvoyé. A la fin des cours, Aiden et Ethan attendirent Isaac et Scott pour les tuer. Ils fusionnrent et les pourchassèrent. Deucalion apparut et les punit. Tous les trois partirent''3 A.03 . Le jour suivant, Aiden suivait sa meute jusqu'à la clinique d'Alan Deaton, Ennis gravement blessé. Contre toute attente, Deucalion tua Ennis, alors Aiden consola Kali. Scott se remémora les instructions d'un plan pour battre Aident et Ethan ''incognito, en tuant Deucalion. Lydia et Allison suivirent le bus en voiture, discutèrent de leur destination. Allison écoutait Lydia avouer qu'elle savait où aller par l'intermédiaire d'Aiden, avec qui elle a eu une aventure''3 A.05 . Aiden et Lydia se retrouvèrent et voulurent redémarrer une aventure, suspendue par l'alarme incendie. Cora apparut et ordonna à Lydia d'arrêter de fréquenter Aiden''3 A.07 . Aiden va à son tour rejoindre Ethan pour l'inciter à ne plus fréquenter Danny, dans le but de revenir à leur mission. Ethan voulut le convaincre que Danny n'est pas dangereux, mais Aiden voyait Danny comme une distraction pour Ethan. Aiden menaça alors Ethan de tuer Danny et le dévorer ensuite. Ethan rejoignit ensuite Lydia pour une nouvelle aventure. Aiden était surpris que Lydia lui adresât la parole depuis le décès de Boyd. Quand Lydia allait enfin comprit que Derek allait tuer quelqu'un, leur conversation prit fin quand le symbole de la meute de Derek se dessina. Il rejoignit Derek, mais c'était Cora, venue venger Boyd. Ses griffures alertèrent Ethan. Aiden battit Cora, jusqu'à l'arivée d'Ethan et Scott. Lors d'un concert musical, Aiden avait perdu son téléphone, le cri de désespoir de Lydia alerta lui, ethan, Scott et Derek''3 A.09 . Par odre de Deucalion, Aiden et Ethan étaient partis cherchés Jennifer. Grâce à Deucalion, ils traquèrent Jennifer jusqu'à l'hôpital et se mirent à la chercher. Entre temps, ils attaquèrent Peter. Malheureusement, l'intervention de Scott et Derek les en empêchèrent. Ils poursuivirent leurs recherches, malgré l'intervention de Scott. Tout à coup, Melissa apparut et les électrifia. Saison 3 B Aiden et Ethan ont perdu leur statut d'alpha lors de leur bataille contre le Darach. Toutefois, ils demeuraient des sujets fiables pour aider Scott à devenir un alpha. Lydia conduisit Scott et Stiles chez Derek et Aiden et Ethan attaquèrent Scott. Or, ils l'attaquaient pour l'obliger à se transformer, car cela le rendra plus fort et plus puissant. Hélas, Scott ne se transforma point''3 B.14 . Le lendemain, Aiden et Ethan rejognirent Scott au lycée pour lui parler du fonctionnement d'une meute. Ils affirmèrent que Scott deviendrait plus fort s'il était avec d'autres loups-garou. Or, Stiles et Isaac les réprimandent sur leurs actions. Scott eut le temps d'arrêter une nouvelle bataille entre Ethan et Isaac, avant de terminer qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance. Pour l'y obliger, Aiden eut l'idée de ré-intégrer le lycée. Ethan n'était pas d'accord, alors Aiden lui indiqua Danny. Or, comme Ethan s'attendait, Aiden alla voir Lydia. Lydia le réprimanda d'abord d'avoir disparu ces deux dernières semaines, puis s'embrassèrent. Dans le bureau du Coach, ils aperçurent le bureau en désordre. Ils sortirent. Lors de la mise en quarantaine du lycée, Scott convoqua Isaac, Aiden et Ethan pour traquer William grâce à leur flair. Aiden et Ethan enquêtèrent ; ils prirent Danny en flagrant d'élit d'infidélité. Quand l'alarme à incendie sonna, tous quittèrent le lycée. Aiden et Scott rejoignirent Lydia et Stiles pour rapporter qu'ils n'avaient pas senti William. Dans les vestiaires, Aiden apprit que Danny organisait une fête fluorescent. Hélas, le lieu de la fête n'avait pas de courant. En cours de biologie, Aiden s'assied à côté de Lydia. La tête tournée vers Boyd, Lydia dit à Aiden qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec les « méchants ». Aiden comprit qu'elle avait peur de lui, alors, dans l'espoir de regagner Lydia, il annonça à Danny qu'il savait où célébrer Halloween. Chez Derek, Aiden accueillit Lydia, plein d'espoir de la reconquérir. Hélas, Lyda lui fit part qu'elle aurait souhaité de la musique des années 90. Aiden grogna. Il partit chercher Ethan et tomba sur Danny, qui cherchait aussi Ethan. Danny affirma ne pas l'avoir vu depuis une demi-heure, alors Aiden suspecta qu'Ethan était en danger. Ils partirent chercher Ethan et trouvèrent Lydia, trremblante comme frigorifiée. Aiden aperçut le chiffre « 5 » derrière son oreille. Derek apparut et mit fin à la fête. Le départ de tous révéla les Oni présents se tournèrent vers Aiden. Aiden fut inspecté et reçut à son tour le « 5 » inversé. Au lycée, Aiden et Ethan suivirent Scott, justifiant qu'ils devaient le protéger des Oni et qu'il était le prochain. Scott, après avoir sollicité Stiles, comprit que les Oni cherchaient quelqu'un d'autre. A la fin de la journée, Aiden et Ethan rejoignirent Scott, toujours certains qu'il était en danger. Quand il partit, ils comprirent que leurs motos avaient été trafiquées. Toutefois, la nuit tombée, ils purent rejoindre Scott chez lui et l'aider à écarter les Oni. Quand Kira toucha la barrière de sorbier, Ethan conclut qu'elle n'était pas humaine et peut-être l'objet que cherchaient les Oni. Aiden avait reçu un appel de Lydia pour poser. Tout à coup, l'appel à l'aide de Stiles à Lydia mit fin à la soirée. Chez Stiles, Scott et Isaac les rejoignit. Tandis qu'Isaac et Scott allèrent au commissariat, Lydia garda Aiden pour inspecter la chambre de Stiles. Pendant l'enquête, Aiden découvrit des dessins destinés à Lydia. Tandis que Lydia entendait des voix en caressant les fils, Aiden n'entendait rien. Lydia suivit les sons jusqu'au lieu où se trouvait Stiles ; à Eichen House. Il apprit que Stiles avait été retrouvé et qu'il était « somnambule », mais aussi qu'il avait écouté Stiles dire qu'il avait guidé William Barrow vers Kira. Sans nouvelle de Stiles ni des Oni, Aiden, Ethan et Scott s'inquiétaient. Scott entendit le son d'un émtteur des Argent, alors Aiden et Ethan le suivirent jusqu'au sous-sol. Stiles se tenait là, avec l'émetteur, Aiden et Ethan lui chargèrent dessus. Heureusement, Scott les arrêta. Stiles leur révéla ce qu'il avait fait la veille : poser des pièges.3 B.19 . Toujours engagés à leur devoir de trouver un alpha, Aiden et Ethan avaient suivi Scott. Quand il était en position de faiblesse, ils apparurent et combattirent son adversaire. Lydia les arrêtèrent dans leur démarche de le tuer et Scott leur rappela que leur objectif consistait à sauver une vie''3 B.20 '' Aiden et Ethan couraient à la recherche d'une piste menant à Lydia. Ils reçurent chacun une balle remplie d'Aconit tue-loup. Aiden était inconscient. Heureusement, Derek apparut et transporta Aiden en lieu sûr, suivi d'Ethan. Aiden s'éveilla, dans la tanière d'un coyote-garou. Derek leur demanda qui ils avaient énervé, Aiden répondit qu'ils avaient énervé tout le monde. Avant de sortir, Derek leur dit de rester calmes, le temps qu'il aille trouver de l'aide. Grâce à Chris, Aiden et Ethan étaient sains et saufs''3 B.23 . Derek les soigna ensuite. left|180x180px A présent guéris, Aiden et Ethan se pressèrent de rejoindre Scott. Derek les arrêta et leur parla de la manière de gagner la confiance d'un alpha : se battre pour sa cause. Alors, il les conduisit droit au Nogitsune pour défendre la cause de Scott. Tous les trois combattent les Onis présents auprès du Nogitsune. Chris et Isaac apparurent en renfort. Contre le dernier Oni, Aiden saisit la dernière flèche et la planta dans l'Oni, tandis qu'il fut lui aussi mortellement transpercé. Dans les bras d'Ethan, Aiden décéde, déçu de ne pas avoir pu satisfaire Lydia, malgré qu'il soit devenu un gentil garçon''3 B.24 . Saison 5 Il réapparaît dans cette saison, mais ce n'est pas vraiment lui. C'est une illusion du Dr.Gabriel Valack. Citations *'Aiden:' “Ethan, I alway forget, how many bones in a human body?” Ethan: “I don't know. Let's count.” *'Aiden:' “Get off my bike!” Isaac: “No problem.” *'Aiden:' “You're starting to like him?” Ethan: “So what?” Aiden: “So, if Deucalion asks you, would you kill him?” *'Aiden:' “Stop talking to Danny.” Ethan: “…” Aiden: “Or I'm gonna rip the flesh off his face and eat it.” *'Isaac:' “In fact, I wonder why we're not impaling them right now?” Aiden: “You want to try? *'Ethan:' “I'd probably be in his pack by now if it wasn't for my psychotic brother.The one who has to kill everything in sight.” Aiden: “Careful, Ethan.—You're currently the only thing in my sight.” *'Aiden:' “Does it hurts you a mush as it hurts me?” *'Aiden:' “Lydia never believed I was one of the good guys anyway.” Derek: “She'll believe me.” Notes * Son nom veut dire « feu » en gaélique. * Dans la saison 3B, on apprend que lui et Ethan sont redevenus des Omégas aux yeux bleus. * Lui et son frère font partis des loups-garous à être passés par plusieurs grades soit Oméga, Alpha puis de nouveau Oméga. * Pour le différencier de son frère Ethan, on remarque que Aiden est plus agressif est un peut plus grand qu'Ethan. * Il devait se rapprocher de Lydia par stratégie, mais il développe de réels sentiments au fil des épisodes. * Il apparaît dans le 5.01, dans une illusion de Lydia. * Grâce au bestiaire distribué lors du SDCC, nous savons que pour que des jumeaux loups-garous puissent fusionner il faut qu'ils soient " Nés de deux parents Alpha". Nous pouvons donc en déduire que Aiden et Ethan sont nés loups-garous et que leurs parents sont des Alphas. Mais on apprend pus tard d'un scénariste de Teen Wolf, Will Wallace que Ethan et Aiden sont devenu loup-garou petit et possèdent toujours le pouvoir de fusion, donc les deux sources se contredisent. Galerie Photo Tumblr inline mn9grueuem1qz4rgp.jpg Teen-wolf-3.01-tattoo-mega-wolf.jpg 6 Aiden et Ethan3.01.jpg 2 fusion twins3.01.jpg 1 Aiden et Ethan3.01.jpg Aiden.gif Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_4_Unleashed_Charlie_Carver_Max_Carver_Alpha_Twins.jpg|Les jumeaux teenwolf309-4b.jpg|Aiden & Lydia teen-wolf-saison-3-episode-12-bande-annonce.jpg tumblr_mpa8l9EWyT1rwcl9xo1_500.jpg Teen_Wolf_S03E14_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1201.jpg|Aiden en Béta. normal_teenwolf322-2096.jpg normal_teenwolf309_0712.jpeg aiden meurt.PNG Ethan et Aiden.jpg|Aiden et son frère jumeau Ethan Ethan surpris.jpg Aiden Ethan et Derek.jpg Ethan et aiden 2.jpg Imageaiden torse nu.jpg Imageaiden lydia.jpg Isaac & Aiden.png LydiaAndAiden.gif Aidenlydia mrsojobAaw1qjf8nao4 r2 250.gif Lydia-et-aiden.jpg 6 Aiden3.12.jpg 9 Aiden et Ethan3.10.jpg 5 Aiden3.09.jpg 4 Aiden et Lydia3.09.jpg 10 Lydia et Aiden3.09.jpg 10 Aiden, Blake et Ethan3.07.jpg 3 Aiden et Lydia3.05.jpg 10 Deaton, Aiden, Ennis et Kali3.05.jpg 17 Ethan, Deucalion et Aiden3.04.jpg 15 Isaac, Scott, Ethan et Aiden3.04.jpg 7 Lydia et Aiden3.04.jpg 3 Aiden et Ethan3.04.jpg 2 Aiden et Isaac3.04.jpg Ethan-and-Aiden-Teen-Wolf.jpg Make Up Ethan et Aiden.jpg Fichier:Aiden_1.jpg Aiden et Ethan Omega.png Fichier:Aiden_2.gif Fichier:Aiden 3.jpg Fichier:Aiden.jpg Références Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Récurrents Catégorie:Homme Catégorie:Créatures Surnaturels Catégorie:Loup-Garou Catégorie:Meute Alpha Catégorie:Alpha Catégorie:Voltron Catégorie:Oméga Catégorie:Lycéens Catégorie:Décédés Catégorie:Mort Catégorie:Flashback Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 3 A Catégorie:Saison 3 B Catégorie:Saison 5